The Temple Dragon Clan
The Temple Dragon Clan (also known as the Temple Dragon Fighters) is the Southeast Asian Deadly Alliance, the Modern Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Taoist Lotus Clan. The team of Thai Dragonkind kick-boxers and ancient fighters battle against the evil forces from Imperial 69 on inside and outside the ring. Origins Tai Swangkhomodo is part time treasure hunter and part time Muay Thai fighter who is known as the Blazing Komodo. He ventured to the lost temple of Garuda Wisnu in the deep jungle where he searched for the lost golden idol and guarded the spirit warriors. He singlehandedly defeated the guards in a single combat and grabbed the idol from the altar then left the lost temple. After he left the jungle, Tai had a strange feeling as he's being the descendant of the ancient Dragon Temple Guardian but he'll just keep ignore it. After he gave the idol to the museum, Tai returned home in the shantytown. But when he arrive his home, the invitation of the tournament was left there and opened it to read it that he's indeed the descendant of the temple guardian. Unfortunately, Tai doesn't believe that which he believes that it just a legend but he will find out later as he's going for the underground cage fight. At the underground cage fight, Tai fought his opponents, Thawi "Wild Snake" Panagu, Deng "Jade Turtle" Makaetea, and his friendly rival, Kavi "Fire Tiger" Fikhal, as he was going for the big prize money for donating the orphanage and one of the temples need it to be rebuilt. There he faced the world heavyweight champion, Tong "Qilin" Mangkrila, in the finals and won in a tough but fair fight. After he earned the prize money, Tai and his friends were being followed by the monks, ever since back at the deep jungle. As the monks approached them, they stopped them and revealed to be the members of the Taoist Lotus Clan and they've been following them for days. Convinced, Tai had no choice but to accept the invitation for the tournament which it was hosted by the Jovanians. On the next day, they have arrived at the tournament in the old temple arena where they were ordinarily welcomed by the people of the village near the temple but the other team were very welcomed as the real temple guardians have arrived. The temple guardians, consisted with Chulamangkr of the Dragon Temple, Kulappancan of the Crane Temple, Khalantea of the Turtle Temple, Kiettako of the Tiger Temple, and Virotemangkrila of the Qilin Temple. The two teams meet each other from eye to eye and they have a different goal: one for becoming champions and the other for saving the temples from falling into the hands of the Jovanians. The two teams have entered the arena with the crowd of thousand spectators, mostly the Jovanians, and where the Jovanian warlord is standing and watch the tournament event from his balcony. After the long introduction of Jovanian warriors entered the arena, the first match begins as Tai and the Muay Thai fighters face off with each hundred warriors from the army which it's pretty much unfair advantage for them However, they've managed to defeated them by teamwork and the temple guardians were amazed to see it. After the first match, they deserved to rest up for the next match tomorrow. At night, they were visited by Chulamangkr and his fellow temple guardians and they came to have conversation. During the conversation, they've learned that the Jovanians will throw everything they have to win their own tournament for seizing the temples for their evil intention. The two agreed to work together to win the tournament and save the ancient temples from falling into the evil hands of the Jovanians. On the next day, they've trained for the next match and ready for more fights. This time, they must defeat one of the Jovanian champions which they've won as the Jovanian champion is accidentally killed. Then, Tong and Virotemangkrila square off with six most dangerous Jovanian warriors in a hand-to-hand combat and won and survived the brutal battle. The two teams have won the second match and rested up for one night. Day after day, hope has returned to the people and Tai and the Muay Thai fighters have gained popularity from the villagers, praising them as heroes while the Jovanians were in deep serious trouble as the heroes defeated their champions, losing their chances and became under pressured and underestimated. On the final day of the tournament, the Jovanian warlord had enough of losing and became impatient as launches all of his warriors to attack Tai and his allies as his final attempt to win the tournament. Fortunately, the Jovanians were weakened, demoralized, and lacked with faith, strength, and skills which they were easily defeated by them. The final match is brutal and intense but quickly ending their fight. And then the Jovanian warlord had already enough of losing as he stepped out from the balcony and challenged Chulamangkr but Tai stopped him and intervened then challenged his enemy for a kickboxing match. Suddenly, his tattoos are glowing and then his Aura was unlocked as his tattoos came to life. With his new power, Tai finally defeated the warlord with the help of Chulamangkr. As the battle stopped, the crowd were stunned, shocked and amazed to see it when this is all over and the heroes have won the tournament with the defeat of the Jovanians. After the tournament is officially over, Tai and his allies were hailed as champions while they've saved the ancient temple and rewarded with golds and treasures. However, Tai doesn't want to be rich. He'll spent some of the golds to donate the temple's need of restoration and renovation which Chulamangkr and the temple guardians were awkwardly surprised for he just did for the good deed. After the awkward moment, Tai and the Muay Thai fighters are now become the Temple Fighters and the members of the Taoist Lotus Clan and they will fight for the greater good against the Imperial 69 and those who are attempt to do evil. In 21st century, Tai and his team have joined the UN-GDI, the UN Paranormal Division, as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative after the defeat of the Monarch Invaders on December 23, 2012. Team Members Tai "Blazing Komodo" Swangkhomodo The Thai Dragonkind is the team leader and the Kickboxing champion. Tai Swangkhomodo is part time treasure hunter as his hobby and he sells to the museum and earned some money then donated to the orphanage and the temple for the restoration. But he's also the Muay Thai Kickboxing champion as many called him "Blazing Komodo" and the people's champion due to his fierce and fearsome fighting attitude which it's why he's the descendant of the ancient fighter who is the guardian of the temple. Kavi "Fire Tiger" Fikhal The fearless Thai Dragonkind who is the friendly rival of Tai Swangkhomodo that he was defeated at the prize money contest. Kavi Fikhal was born in the village at the jungle where he was self-trained by the book and then the scroll from the monk who helped him to be a better fighter. However, after he thanked the monk and gave the scroll back to him, Kavi left the village and entered the city where he fought underground cage fight and won in every match, making him a seven time champion. Later, he became the Temple Tiger Fighter. Mai "Blossom Crane" Karbanpancan The female Thai Dragonkind who went for self-defense class as the academy student and she did for her personal intention. Until one day, Mai was moved to the next class where she was trained to be as a Muay Thai fighter and won the academy contest. After her graduation, Mai became a five time champion and earned a vast reward of money and donated to the charity organization for a very good reason. Later, she was met by Tai who was impressed while she's not-so-very charmed by Kavi which she knocked him down in a short fight in the ring. Later, she became the Crane Temple Fighter. Thawi "Wild Snake" Panagu The white Thai Dragonkind is the pretty-much hotheaded streetwise fighter who wants nothing but glory. Thawi Panagu was born and live in the dead end street and taught how to survive until he gets beaten by another streetwise fighter. The only way he did is to attend to Muay Thai school where he can be stronger, faster, and powerful and then he beat his rival in a one-on-one street fight and won. Later, he took the brochure and learned about the VIP contest is been held in the city; his eyes on the prize is a huge amount of money. His fame and glory is known to the world until he get bumped and beaten by Deng "Jade Turtle" Makaetea. Admitted, Thawi teamed up with Deng and then he was admittedly defeated by Tai Swangkhomodo. Later, he became the Snake Temple Fighter. Deng "Jade Turtle" Makaetea The obese Thai Dragonkind who had a trouble time with bullies when he was a young student of the academy. Tired of being bullied, Deng Makaetea went to self-defense class but he "mistakenly" went to the Muay Thai class. However, he's proven to be a good student of the class until the bullies came and fought him in the mat but Deng beat him down and knocked out in a single match. Earned with respected from others, Deng has now no longer trouble with bullies and got graduated from the academy without any single troubled sign appeared. After the academy, Deng went the local cage fight contest where he defeated Thawi "Wild Snake" Panagu in a fair fight. Later at the underground cage fight, Deng was fairly defeated by Tai Swangkhomoda. Later, he became the Turtle Temple Fighter. Tong "Qilin" Mangkrila The muscled Thai Dragonkind is the strongest Muay Thai fighter of the team. Tong Mangkrila has been trained from the river to the mountain, using with his fists and kicks and has been trained there for days. After a hardest training, Tong meditates and rests for twelve hours until he's fully ready for the greater path ahead of him: becoming the world heavyweight Muay Thai champion. For three winning streaking years, Tong have become the golden hearted heavyweight champion and won millions of cash but money is not his object. So instead of wasting money on fancy cars, fancy house and fancy restaurants, Tong donated to schools, hospitals, poor villages, and temples that need it to be restored and renovated. After three years of defending and retaining his heavyweight championship belt, Tong is finally honorably defeated by Tai Swangkhomodo. Later, he became the Qilin Temple Fighter. Chulamangkr Chulamangkr is the green Thai Dragonkind who is the Dragon Temple Guardian. Chulamangkr was chosen by the monks after his older brother died after defending the temple from the Jovanian Draconians. During his duty of defending his ancestors' temple, Chulamangkr was invited to the tournament hosted by the Jovanians for the fate of the ancient temples that he and fellow guardians protect it. After the tournament, Chulamangkr finally avenged his brother's death as he defeated one of the Jovanian champions who commanded his soldiers to attempt to take over the Dragon Temple. Kulappancan Kulappancan is the female Thai Dragonkind who is the Crane Temple Guardian. Kulappancan was trained by her master who is retired from his duty and she is fully ready to defend the temple from the Jovanian Aviaks, commanded by one of the champions for the underground tournament who is later defeated at the arena. Khalantea Khalantea is the yellow Thai Dragonkind who is the Turtle Temple Guardian. Khalantea was one of the students from monastery where he want to be a monk but monks can also be as a fighter with martial art skills which he didn't knew about it and now he did became one of them. As the temple guardian, Khalantea have repelled the Jovanian Lizardfolks, commanded by one of the champions for the tournament who is later defeated at the arena. Kiettako Kiettako is the blue Thai Dragonkind who is the Tiger Temple Guardian. Kiettako is one of the fiercest warriors who have been trained well and hard as he repelled massive Jovanian army of Wolfen and Rakshasa and defeated them in hundreds. Later, he defeated two Jovanian champions who commanded the army at the tournament in a one-on-two battle. Virotemangkrila Virotemangkrila is the muscled Thai Dragonkind who is the Qilin Temple Guardian. He is the strongest temple guardian who crushed the Jovanian Minotaurs, Ape-men, Batlings, and Anthro-Bears with his bare hands in a thousand for defending the ancient temple. Later, Virotemangkrila have defeated all six Jovanian champions at the tournament, crushing them in a heavy blow which he causes to weaken their morality and capable to fight back. Inspirations * Chulamangkr, Kulappancan, Khalantea, Kiettako, and Virotemangkrila modeled after Rude Kaiser from Yu-Gi-Oh. Category:Database Category:Southeast Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan